Randomness Personified
by ghj1
Summary: Random Oneshots about anything. Post any suggestions in review
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of earth and beyond. This is my latest addition to the PJO fanfics, and I believe it is amazing!! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I wouldn't be writing this and I would be bathing in my millions of dollars. CACHING**

CHAPTER 1:

AWESOMENESS OF MINOTAURS

Fairy's POV

Hi! I'm a magical fairy, and I hate pony-men!!(A.K.A. Centaurs) And, I'm about to get killed by the fairy-hating man!!(A.K.A. Percy Jackson)

Percy's POV

"Die, fairy, die!!" I said as I stabbed another fairy in the training room. I was once again training for 'The Final Battle of Meany-Head Gods Who Should All Go to Tartarus'. Well, that's what I called it, but most just called it 'The Big Battle'. Pretty original, isn't it? I like mine much more.

Now, back to what I was talking about. I was fighting fairies because all the other campers were bigger wimps than I was and ran away when I asked them. Well, it might have had something to do with the fact that I threatened to tell everyone their biggest secrets, even though I didn't even know them. But, hey, didn't I say I was a big wimp?

As the last fairy turned to dust, I wiped off my sword and started to walk away. Then, I tripped and fell on my face. Right as Annabeth walked in the training room. I think that was the most embarrassing moment in our history as friends. "Nice exit, Seaweed Brain," she laughed as I stood up and dusted myself off.

"What do you want, Wise Girl?" I replied with a scowl.

Then, she informed me that Chiron was apparently calling a meeting of all the cabin leaders.

"Why?" I asked, obviously confused.

"Who knows? He could be calling us to have a philosophical debate over this world's political divisions." Annabeth replied with a shrug. (A.N. I used a lot of big words in that last sentence. I'm so proud of myself!!)

"Or, He could be calling us to have a DANCE PARTY!!" Percy cried while doing the 'Cabbage Patch' dance.

"Let's just go, Seaweed Brain." She replied with a laugh, after whacking me on the head.

So, we went. We were almost to the porch of the Big House when I tripped and fell flat on my face. Again. I guess I was just having a bad day.

After getting into the Big House, we went straight to the board room, or bored room as we like to call it. All of the other cabin leaders were already there, and were apparently just waiting for us.

Everyone sat down as Chiron walked to the podium and shuffled some papers. "This may just be the most important meeting of your lives," he began, "and to start it off, here is Larry the Minotaur, to talk about something that will remain a mystery until he says it."

Larry, who was wearing polka dot boxers, walked to the front of the room and cleared his throat. "Today, I will talk about… THE AWESOMENESS OF MINOTAURS!!" he cried. Then, everyone's heads exploded and the world crashed into the moon, and everyone died.

THE END

OK everyone. That ends the first chapter of randomness personified. See ya next time, and don't forget to review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess what everyone! I am back! And you know how I said that the world exploded? Well it came back together and everyone's memories of that day were completely erased. So there. **

**Anyway, you know the whole disclaimer deal but I should probably do it anyway. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this storyline. Yet. Just kidding!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Tale of Amazingness**

**Percy's POV**

"La la la la la!" I sang as I skipped through the daisy patch. It had been a wonderful morning and the pretty daisies smell was making me giddy. Now you are wondering why the day was so wonderful. Am I right? I know I am, because I am a master psychic who studied at the top of Mount Shabalabadingdong.

I was happy because I had just gotten a new teddy bear! He was in my arms at the moment, so I felt his softness and warm fuzzies spread through me!

But anyway, back to my tale of amazingness.

So, as I was skipping through the aforementioned field o' daisies when I saw a tree. All this skipping had made me tired, so I decided to go and sit under the tree's shade. I set Mr. Bearson the bear down a rock that looked sort of comfy.

Turns out I was way more exhausted than I had expected, as I fell asleep under that tree. I woke up a few hours later and it was dark out already! So, I decided to head back to camp.

I gathered up all the things I had brought, which happened to be nothing. Then I remembered Mr. Bearson! I ran to the rock where I had put him, only to find no bear with a hole in his place. Sad face. I looked down the hole and Mr. Bearston popped out and gave me a big hug! Then the tree ate us and the world exploded and everyone died.

**THE END**

**Ok everyone, this was not one of the better chapters. It is short and hurried, but I wanted to finish it before I went to bed. I promise the next chapter will be much better!**


End file.
